Skin
by Lien-Wan
Summary: Hermione recives some of the worst news of her life. Can Harry make her feel better? ONESHOT. Song is Skin by Rascal Flats


Skin

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…nada…nothing…

This is dedicated to my best mate Jess…I love you girl and I will help you get through it.

Song is "skin" by rascal flats

Hermione had gotten the worst news at the end of 7th year. After the battle with Voldemort, which Harry had won, there were bruises on her leg that would not go away, even with simple healing spells she knew. It was a week before the celebratory dance and that morning Harry had convinced her to go see Madam Pomfry and get checked out.

Hermione was waiting in one of the white beds wearing a nightgown that allowed Madam Pomfry to see her legs. Ginny, like the true friend she was, was sitting next to her holding her hand, waiting for the medi-witch to come back with the news. Ginny knew that whatever was causing that bruise not to disappear was bad news.

Ginny watched as Hermione's face was in sheer concentration, biting her bottom lip and her eyebrows furrowed together. Ginny then though of Harry, that kid had it bad for Hermione. He was planning on asking Hermione to the ball, which she knew Hermione would accept. Those two were both dense to their won feelings. Ginny had decided to break up with him because she knew that he only loved Hermione and always would. She went back to Dean while Ron, who had gotten over his crush, was dating Luna Lovegood.

Ginny's gaze then returned to looking around the hospital wing. Harry and Ron would have been in there but Madam Pomfry was against them being in there while she examined Hermione's legs.

_Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_To hear what the doctor will say_

_She hasn't been well_

_Since the day that she fell_

_And the bruise, it just won't go away_

_So she sits and see waits with her mother and dad_

_and Flips through an old magazine_

_Til the nurse with the smile_

_Stands at the door_

_And says will you please come with me…_

Hermione sat there until Madam Pomfry returned looking grave.

"Miss Weasley, would you please go wait with your brother and Mr. Potter outside while I have a talk with Miss Granger here?" Madam Pomfry asked.

"Yeah sure." She said giving Hermione's hand one last squeeze. She walked out of the room to find Ron sitting on one of the benches playing wizard's chess with her boyfriend Dean Thomas. Harry, though, was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself and running his hands through his hair. His bright green eyes were filled with worry and concern. Everyone looked up as they heard the door to the hospital wing open.

"Any news?" Ron asked as he saw his younger sister come out.

"Madam Pomfry is in there with her right now, and I am assuming she is just telling Hermione to get dressed and not to worry." Replied Ginny. She crossed the room to go and sit by Dean and Ron, watching as they returned to their game and Harry returned to pacing. Ginny knew that they were all worried, but had their different ways of showing it. Ron and Dean were getting through it by trying to get their mind off it. Harry however was horrible at hiding it. His worry lines increased as he paced, thoughts running a mile a minute in his head.

"Harry calm down please and stop pacing. The floor may be made of stone but your going to wear a hole right through it." Ron said as he became annoyed with Harry's frantic pacing.

"I'm sure she is fine." Ginny said, trying to console her obviously distraught friend.

"I hope." Harry mumbled.

_Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_Cause the doctor just told her the news_

_Between the red cells and white_

_Something's not right_

_But we're gonna take care of you_

"Cancer?" Hermione breathed out. "Madam Pomfry are you sure?"

"Yes. I am so sorry my dear. But do not worry. We can and will get you through this. I will allow you to see one friend for the time being. You do not need to be swamped with questions. Who will it be?" Madam Pomfry told Hermione.

After thinking a few moments "Harry." Was muttered from her mouth.

After Harry was told Hermione wanted to see him, he practically sprinted to her side.

"'Mione, what's wrong? Madam Pomfry wouldn't tell me."

One look into Harry's concerned eyes and Hermione started crying. She hated to seem like a baby but she was scared. Once the tears began to fall Harry hurried over to her side and wrapped her into his strong arms.

"Shhh 'Mione its ok. Do you want to tell me?" Harry cooed as he tried to calm his very distraught friend. He felt his stomach drop 20 feet into the floor. Whatever she had that scared and made her cry this hard was not a good thing.

"Oh Harry! It's cancer. Leukemia. I'm so scared! I don't want to die and leave this world with so many things unsaid!" Hermione then sobbed even more and buried herself into Harry's shirt. Harry's face was shocked as she told him the news. She was too young! His grip unconsciously tightened on her and he began to stroke her back and her hair. He kissed her head and rested his own on top of hers. He looked up when Madam Pomfry entered with another person who looked to be another Healer.

"Ohh no. She is not taking this well. Mr. Potter you have my permission to stay here while we talk. This is Marlton Judson. He is a healer that specializes in cancerous patients." Madam Pomfry spoke as she looked on with sad filled eyes at the sight of Hermione with her head buried in Harry's chest.

_Six chances in ten it won't come back again_

_With the therapy were gonna try_

_It's just been approved_

_It's the strongest there is_

_I think we caught it in time._

Harry's eyes never left Hermione's face as he watched as Hermione went through her first chemo treatment. Needles were stuck into her and she watched with amazement and horror as the chemicals began to combine with her bloodstream. '_This is not how I pictured the end of 7th year to go.' _She thought to herselfShe looked over to Harry who had similar thoughts going on in his head. _'Should I ask her now? Maybe it will make her feel better…Are you kidding Potter! Of course it won't make her feel better!...well you never know till you ask.' _Harry shook his head to clear the internal squabble he was having with himself.

Hermione, while this was going on was lying down on the hospital bed with her eyes closed. She pictured herself in Harry's arms dancing round and round. Her crush had developed into deeper feelings. Love. Yup. That was it. Hermione 'Bookworm' Granger was in love. And not with any plain John. No. She had to go and fall in love with her best friend. Harry "The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Then-Killed-Voldemont" Potter.

_Sarah Beth closes her eyes_

_and She dreams she's dancing_

_Around and around without any cares_

_And her very first love is holding her close_

_And the soft wind is blowing her hair…_

"Hello? Earth to Hermione!" Harry said waving his hand on front of her face. She finally snapped out of her thinking to find Harry about a foot from her face.

"'Mione the doctor says were all done for today and your next appointment is in 4 weeks."

"Oh. Ok. Thanks for coming Harry." Hermione said as she hopped of the hospital bed.

"Nahh. No need to thank me. I'd do anything for my girl." He said while pulling her into his embrace. Hermione first felt awkward in his hug. He just called her his girl. That made her feel giddy inside and then finally returned the hug. She clung to him and breathed in his scent. The scent of outdoors, spices, and…Harry. He had his own scent that made her go slightly weak at the knees when he smiled at her.

"'Mione can I ask you something?" Harry said. Hermione noted he was fidgety and that his heart rate had gone up quite a bit. She pulled out of her hug to look in straight in the eye. She nodded and Harry continued. "Well I was wondering…errr…maybe if you wanted to…well you don't have to…errrmmm…uhh…" he said wondering off out of nervousness.

Hermione giggled. She liked seeing him flustered and not knowing what to say. It was cute, he looked like a little kid.

"Harry. Will you just spit it out? I promise I won't laugh or anything." Hermione said whilst swallowing her remaining laughter.

"Ok. Well…erm…I was trying to ask was…'Mione…will you go to the dance with me? I mean you don't have to but…" he drifted off as he stared at the floor. Feeling pretty brave Hermione smiled, pecked him on the cheek.

"Harry I would love to go with you." She said smiling. Her heart and stomach were doing a gymnast routine inside her.

"Really? Wicked." He said with a smile. He couldn't believe it. She said yes! Now all he had to do was tell her he loved her. _'One step at a time there Potter.' _Said that nagging voice inside his head. Smiling, Hermione and Harry walked hand in hand out of the Hospital Wing and back to Gryffindor's common room. Since the dance was the next day and they were tired they walked right up to the stair cases. Harry blushed as he whispered a good night to Hermione and pecked her on the cheek. She blushed herself and walked slowly up the stairs for a good nights sleep.

_Sarah Beth is scared to death_

_As she sits holding her mom_

_Cause it would be a mistake_

_For someone to take_

_A girl with no hair to the prom_

_For, just this morning right there on her pillow_

_Was the cruelest of any surprise_

_And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands_

_The proof that she couldn't deny…_

Hermione sat glumly in a chair as Ginny bustled around her putting makeup on her face. This morning when Hermione had woken up, she felt a tingling sensation in her head. Rubbing her hands through her hair like she always did, she gasped as the remaining hair that had been there fell out. She let out a shriek that woke up Ginny who had spent the night in her private room for being Head Girl.

** Flashback **

**"Ginny what do I do! I can't and won't go to the dance looking like this! A bald freak!" Hermione was sobbing in her friends arms. **

**"Hermione. Listen to yourself. You have never cared what anyone else has ever thought. Why start it now?" Ginny said while stroking her friends back. She felt sorry for Hermione, don't get her wrong, she felt thought that she should be confident and it wouldn't matter what people thought of her. **

**"Ginny, Harry is taking me to the dance! He doesn't want to be seen with this ugly mess." She broke into another fit of sobs. Ginny now felt even sorrier for Hermione but she knew Harry wouldn't think heads or tails of her having no hair. She and the rest of the world practically knew those two had feelings for each other, but they were both too blind to admit it. **

**Ginny then slipped from Hermione's grip and told her she was going to bring breakfast up for them, seeing as Hermione was anti-social right now. As she walked down the corridor she caught a glimpse of messy jet black hair and the infamous flame of red hair that belonged to her brother. **

**"Oy! Ron! Harry! Hold up a minute would you!" Ginny shouted as she began running down the corridor. The boys stopped and waited as Ginny ran up to them and caught her breath. **

**"Hey Gin. Where's Hermione?" asked Harry looking around for his date. He was more excited for that night then anyone could ever imagine. **

**"Umm yeah about that. Harry could I talk to you in private for a few seconds?" she said as she shifted on her feet. Harry looked over at Ron and he nodded as he ran to catch up to Neville who just passed by. **

**Ginny pulled Harry to the side of the corridor and made sure no one was listening before she began talking. **

**"Harry, Hermione has a problem." Ginny began. **

**"What? What is it? Did the cancer do something to her? Is she alright? Does she need to see a doctor? What can…" Harry was babbling on when Ginny put a hand up to his mouth to silence him. **

**"Harry she is fine in a sense. The cancer sort of did something to her. You see…erm…when she woke up this morning Harry…" Ginny was having a hard time telling Harry. She didn't want Hermione to find out and have her mad at her. That would not help the situation. "Harry. All her hair fell out. She is completely and utterly hairless."**

**Harry stared straight into Ginny's eyes. "Isn't there a spell that we can use to make the hair grow back?" He was more concerned with Hermione being embarrassed and not wanting to go to the dance rather than him being embarrassed going to the dance with a bald girl. **

**"I've looked. Trust me. I knew this would come but not so soon. There is a potion that grows hair back but it takes 2 days to brew and a lock of her own hair. I was planning on starting it tomorrow and have some ready. I had no idea it would act this fast." Ginny said while timidly looking at the floor. If only she had started brewing this sooner, she might have been able to give Hermione some comfort. **

**Harry ran his hands through his own disobedient hair. He sighed and told Ginny to go get breakfast and bring it up to Hermione and to tell her to be ready by 6:45. **

**He decided to skip breakfast and walked into the library. He began picking out cosmetology books ignoring the odd looks he was receiving from other students. He pulled out the first book and began flipping pages. He flipped to a page that caught his interest. The "**_Pilosus Coma Nihil_**". With a triumphant grin he checked out the book in a hurry and ran up to his room. **

** End Flashback **

Ginny finished and had Hermione stand up. She looked beautiful. There was no way to describe it. Even with her hairless head, Ginny had never seen anyone so pretty in her life.

Hermione looked into the mirror as she stood back to admire Ginny's handy work. Her gown almost looked like a wedding dress. It was a sleeveless tight fitting dress until the waist where it fanned out. On the waist there was a sort of belt that went all the way around her waist made of diamonds. Harry had insisted she get this dress when she showed interest in it at the shop. She felt bad getting it but Harry had that look in his eyes that would not let her not get it. Her make-up was simple and not too over the top. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about her nervousness.

_And Sara Beth closes her eyes  
And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair…_

Hermione looked over at her best friend with nervous eyes. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want Harry to see her this way. But she heard the knock and knew she had to.

_It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in…_

Hermione watched as Ginny let Harry into the room. He looked perfect in his tux. She caught herself staring at his body and quickly look up to his face. He was smiling and wearing a hat. She gave him a quizzical look as she motioned to the hat with her eyes. He looked at her and smiled big as he took off the hat…

_And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
'Cause this morning where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin._

Hermione began bawling. Thank Merlin Ginny made the makeup water proof or she would really look a wreak. Harry briskly walked over to her and held her in his strong arms.

"Hermione. Please stop crying." He begged.

Still crying Hermione managed to talk. " Harry your hair. Its gone just like mine." She reached up to where his raven black hair used to reside to touch his skin.

"Only for tonight. I wanted to try out the spell before I made it permanent." He spoke while whipping her tears away wit his thumbs.

"No Harry, let your hair come back after this. I'm ok. I promise."

Sometime in between there Ginny has slipped out of the room to go find Dean. Seeing they were alone, Harry decided now was the time to tell her.

"Hermione there is something I need to tell you." When he was sure he had her full attention he continued. "Hermione. You are the most amazing person I think I have ever met. Through the years you have stood by me, even when others hadn't. You were the strength I needed to defeat Voldemont. Hermione, I love you so much." He waited for her response but was only met with her pressing her lips up against his.

After they had broken apart they looked into each others eyes. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"Sorry for being late then." He said while looking into her eyes.

"Better late then never." She said as they held hands and began walking down to the ball.

_They go dancing, around and around  
Without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared._

Harry was holding Hermione close as they danced.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" she said while taking her head off his chest to look into his deep emerald eyes.

"I love you." He said as he looked at her beautiful face.

"I love you to Harry. Always." She said as they leaned closer and pressed their lips together.

Review if you want! I'm just glad I could maybe entertain you for a bit! Love yas!


End file.
